


In Times of Darkness

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wartime, translation from german
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a scarce rest between battles, tactical plannings and diplomatic conferences, Delenn and Lennier try to find a bit peace for themselves. However this is not quite easy when you are in the middle of the Shadow War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Times of Darkness

,,Do you believe we will survive this?”, asked Lennier Delenn. The latest battle was over and the next would only be in a few hours or a day, Delenn had elaborated and discussed the current tactical plans just a few hours ago and even diplomatic conferences didn’t happen at this short timescale. They were in their quarter, to exhausted to do anything more than just sit there.

,,I don’t know. Sometimes I think it wouldn’t make any difference.”

,,But you united this galaxies and you are leader of us all.”

She smiled weak, but suddenly in her eyes something lost and dark gloomed that he didn’t understand and never wanted to see. He wanted to do everything just to make it disappear.

,,Maybe I have caused something good for once.”  
He didn’t understand. What should he respond to this? But he was to tired to find an answer. 

,,You would be save on Minbar.”, she said finally. 

,,I will always be by your side. I would never leave you alone, just to protect myself.”

,,I know.”, she let herself sunk into the seat. And unintended or maybe not she leaned up to him. Her hand slightly touched his upper arm and came to lie directly beside his own. She was so warm. For a moment he was almost angry that she showed him such nearness. Would it be easier if she would entirely keep away from him? Yet then it was just a act of friendship. And it was enough. He didn’t need anything more than this.

,,I am aware of the perils.”, his voice shacked a bit, yet it amazingly didn’t sound not a bit panic, ,,And indifferent how it ends, I will remain by your side.”

,,Let’s rest, yes? We have enough to do with fights elsewhere, so we don’t have to talk about them in the time in between.”

She leaned against him, and eventually he let his muscles relax to, and snuggled up to her quite carefully. He did not really cuddle up to her, he would never initialize such a great contact, he respected her to much for this. But she already sat so close to him, there wouldn’t make this tiny movement any difference. She caressed his head, at top, where bone changed to skin and blue sparked his head. Like his parents back then, as they were still alive, when they visited him at monastery. Under the tenderly touch he relaxed almost immediately. And paradoxically he was happy. This warm feeling in his chest usually ripped his heart apart like if it really would be a physical injury, yet now he only felt trust and protection. And he felt save in her thin and yet so strong arms. It was a erroneous assumption at this terrible war. But he felt he would be save as long as just Delenn would be there to protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I don’t liked how this story turned out – I though these two would have deserved a much better story - but I begin to like it. Still it sometimes seems to melodramatic to me, or as if I didn’t got there ,,voices” right. I really would rather liked to show Delenn just as badass or secretive and sly as she would have deserved to be in the middle of a battle or right in a political intrigue. But somehow at fanfiction there just comes such emotional stuff into my head, which is strange cause at my original stories I almost only write about anything else than emotional situations. I’m a bit insecure at that because I otherwise never write about this.


End file.
